


High Seas

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drowning, KuroFai Olympics, M/M, Team Gods, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Kurogane gets himself thrown overboard. Lucky him a special little merman saves the day! Written for the 2018 KuroFai Olympics under the prompt Tingo (to steal everything out of your neighbors house by borrowing and not returning) If you'd like to vote for this fic, and all the others, please head over to the kurofai Dreamwidth for rules and the score card. Thanks for reading!





	1. Prologue

“It was always a cold night when the worst of things happened. The air was damp with the threat of rain when the babe was taken from its mother. His brother had already gone to Yuuko’s domain, but he would survive in the arms of Ashura’s child. The young Ashura ran with the baby in their arms. They weren’t told what would become of the child, or what certainly awaited its mother, but Ashura had a job to do for the Sea God. This child never failed their father, no matter what.”

“The baby was the product of the God King and one of his mistresses, a young and beautiful mermaid. She was in love with life, and the God King enjoyed her fanciful nature. She moved to his palace long before she became pregnant with his children. When she revealed her condition, the God King grew angry, and wanted nothing to do with his yet born twins. He ordered their death before she ever had the chance to argue otherwise.”

“Once the father Ashura learned of this, he decided to rescue the child. They were half mer, half his people. He hatched his plan, and sent his child to save the poor, unwanted ones. However, they were only able to protect one twin from the God King’s wrath.”

“So, the baby was brought to the Sea God’s palace and placed under the protection of the Mer, who gladly raised him. Under their protection, the babe continues to grow right under his father’s nose!”

“And the God King has no idea?” a young Kurogane asks, too enthralled to ask anything beforehand.

“None at all. And he never can, or the child will be in grave danger!”

“Wow… but… there’s nothing the God King doesn’t know.”

His mother sighed, “You’re right, but it makes a wonderful bedtime story.” She kissed his temple, “But, for the sake of all lost children-“

“May Ashura watch the seas and protect those who sail them,” Kurogane recited and rolled over to sleep.

“Very good, Kurogane. Have sweet dreams tonight,” his mother smiled before blowing out the candle.

Ashura was his family’s patron. He protected them from the storms that plagued their coastal town. While he calmed the seas, he also looked after the forgotten and abandoned children of the world, turning them into his Mers to play and live in peace.

Kurogane had learned all the calls and responses to save his town from the elements and believed in most of the stories. The only ones he didn’t believe were impossibilities. The God King knew all, and none of the gods disobeyed him. If he wanted his bastard children dead, they would be killed without question.

As he fell asleep, he thought that it was a sad thing that the twins died, if they ever existed. However, to a boy as innocent as he, the gods seemed to know everything, and always lead the world to a better future. He thought that, just maybe, they shouldn’t have existed.

Ashura had already saved his life once when he had been pulled into a current and sucked into deep waters. The nearly vanished from his vision when a small form blotted it out entirely. The form grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface.

Kurogane had calmed himself and leaned on his savior, soon finding himself in the arms of a child mer. Ashura had surely sent him, but by the time he was back on the shore, he could remember little about the experience.

His mother had simply held him close and praised Ashura for his kindness, and his father acted similarly when he returned from sailing.  
Only one day his father never returned from sailing. He had been hunting nefarious pirates for the military, and everyone could only assume the ship had sunk. The only thing apparent to Kurogane was Ashura’s lack of care towards the matter. He didn’t save his father as he had saved him a few months earlier.

Once his mother gave in to her illness, Kurogane questioned why Ashura would let children become orphaned. It was noble to protect the abandoned, but why would he allow a pious child to be left alone. His family believed in Ashura, and he left them all to rot.

As he grew, Kurogane learned to swear to the moon. She didn’t claim to save anyone. She was steady and lead the way on most every night.

The moon guided him to a new family, one that all chose each other. He worked as a pirate, learning to navigate, to fight, and to survive. Pirates were what killed his father, but a life of piracy seemed to suit Kurogane more than anything else.

When Kurogane was fully grown, it was the moon he prayed to. It was the moon he sailed for. It was the moon embroidered on the Jolly Roger he inherited.  
Ashura was no longer a part of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

“Captain,” the boy came up behind Kurogane, “What are you watching for?”

Kurogane’s eyes flicked across the sea and sky, “What do you see, kid?”

Syaoran followed the captain’s vision and thought for a moment, “Birds… The sun’s hazy too… a storm?”

Kurogane gave a short nod, “The birds are heading to land,” he squinted at the horizon, “Tall clouds are coming in. It’s going to be bad. Men! Raise the sails! Storm’s rolling in!”

The crew shouted an ‘Aye!’ before moving into action. Syaoran was more of an academic than the rest, but he joined in where he could, climbing the mast to tie the sails up tight. 

He was really only onboard because a goddess seemed to favor him. He was lucky and intelligent to boot. Kurogane had grown a soft spot for him over time, and even taught him to use a sword. Now, Syaoran was as much part of the crew as any other.

Kurogane moved inside to alert the rest of his crew. The sun had already begun to set, so no one was going to get sleep that night.

As predicted, the sea grew choppy and the sky grew dark. The billowing clouds down poured on the crew as they worked to keep the ship stable. It swayed with the storm while the waves beat heavily on them.

Kurogane himself held tightly to the wheel and yelled out over the wind to his crew. Nights like these were never easy but losing even one man to the weather didn’t seem like an option. If his men could keep a strong grip, they would be fine.

Almost all of them had that, almost.

Kurogane kept his eyes out for anyone tossed overboard. His eyes trained on Syaoran struggling with ropes. The boy wasn’t full developed yet, even if he wanted to help. Kurogane cursed and thought that perhaps he should have kept him inside.

One fierce wave toppled over the bow. When it receded, Syaoran was gone.

“Fuck!” he growled and pulled his second mate over. Once his position was taken over, Kurogane himself dove into the water. He was a strong swimmer, but the action was still ludicrous. The water practically rejected him on impact.

Kurogane was thrown every way but where he wanted. Still he saw Syaoran’s struggling form under the waves. He swam as hard as he could and grabbed the boy before he sank further. They broke the surface to find a rope hoisted down the side of the ship.

He helped Syaoran up first, climbing on the rope only after the kid was secure. Waves continued to pelt the two as they ascended. Kurogane watched as Syaoran pulled himself back onto the ship. Hands reached towards Kurogane, but when the captain reached his hand up, a wave knocked him back to the ocean.

Already exhausted, Kurogane struggled to breach once more. He couldn’t feel a current, but the water was pulling him deeper nonetheless. He couldn’t hold his breath much longer. His lungs were already burning.

Kurogane remembered the feeling well. The storm around him disappeared the deeper he sank. Deeper and deeper, the world slipped away from him. Yes, he knew this feeling, he was drowning.

Kurogane wasn’t a child anymore. He didn’t believe any god would preserve him. Swimming was out of the question with the water filling up his lungs. This was it. He let his body relax as the last few bubbles were pull from his throat.

His vision faded, but his light never blinked out. He felt something touch him lightly on his lips. It sealed against them and he felt air returned. He felt his body heave up water as he was pulled to some other place.

Long after he was pulled onto a rocky surface, he was coughing and sucking in the needed air. He didn’t see his savior that night as he passed out soon after he caught his breath.


	3. Chapter 2

Fai had been scolded a long time ago for ‘saving’ a human without payment, but he never cared for that rule. Besides, this human paid many years before. He wiped the damp hair off the man’s face and traced his bone structure. He was a fine man to be sure; tall, healthily muscled, and scarred from an active life. The pirate was attractive even in his near-death state. It would have been a shame to let such a specimen die without tasting him at least once.

Fai smiled at him and moved him over to a bed. It wasn’t easy, even in his humanesque form, but it being no more than various pelts on the floor made things a little easier.  
He knew that humans needed to be dry and warm, so he stripped the sailor down and wiped him up with a pelt. He had nothing that would fit him clothes-wise and just tucked him into the bed nude. The only way in or out of Fai’s home was a complex system of underwater caves and fire was something he never needed, but the pirate would. This created a bit of a problem as any wood he collected would have to dry for some time before he could use it.

He would have to call on his father for help. Or perhaps Tomoyo would be a better option? Fai was unsure when he called up the Moon Goddess for a favor.

“Good evening, Fai. It’s rare to hear from you when you are missing,” Tomoyo teased through the mirror.

“It’s never my intention to involve you, but...”

“Yes, you pulled a human from the water with no way to help him recover.”

“I’m glad you keep up on my antics, Princess”

“Antics? I have no idea what you’re referring to. You simply made a trade, did you not?”

“Of course!” Fai laughed along with his friend before sobering, “He needs warmth. What can I give for wood and kindling?”

“Nothing. You have already paid enough,” she assured and continued before Fai could protest, “That man’s name is Kurogane. He is under my care so long as he stays devout to me. You saved one of my worshippers, and in return I will give you the necessities for his continued survival.”

Fai smiled and nodded, “Very well. Thank you, Tomoyo. Truly. And as usual-”

“‘I haven’t heard from him in months. You know he never calls me when hiding,’ right?” Tomoyo chuckled, then looked down, “I wish you happiness, Fai. Keep your distance for as long as you can.”

Fai nodded and gave her a big grin, “I always do, don’t I?”

The image faded quickly, and Fai let out a breath. He didn’t want to sit around and wait for his order. He made a quick list of what the human, Kurogane, would need when he awoke. Food was a big one, next clothing. His own were torn from the storm. He could mend them if needed, but all creatures like to be spoiled, didn’t they? Fai himself loved   
gifts, all the better if they shined. New clothes for his human, and freshwater now that he thought of it.

Fai frowned as ‘companionship’ slipped further down the list. He hadn’t considered the work involved with healing a human. There was much to do before he woke up. 

Fai dove into the water to collect it all. By the time he returned, the wood and kindling were resting in a pile for Kurogane.

The half-mer undid the bindings and started the fire with little difficulty. He had done it before, although not often. The small cave warmed up rather quickly and dried out the clothes he bought for his human. After that, he set the jug of fresh water to the side along with a basket of fish he had caught.

Fai clothed himself and felt Kurogane’s forehead. He was healthily warm, no fever or chills to speak of.

“He’s strong,” Fai smiled to himself and began humming. His song had no healing properties, but he knew its beauty. He had been told by Ashura many times how listening to it healed his soul. Fai never quite believed him, but it was still nice to hear.

Fai continued to quietly sing for his human while he brushed out his hair. He brushed it daily with a gift from his father, Ashura. The brush was pretty, but the value was mostly nostalgia. Still, he used it every day to maintain his looks.

For fun, Fai decorated himself with golden chains and jewels he had collected during storms past. Ships lost cargo all the time when the weather took a turn. He had even found a gorgeous jade bracelet just before he saw Kurogane.

Fai looked back at the sleeping sailor and decided to try it on. “Hm… It’s nice. Perhaps it would look better on Sakura. She’s been lonely recently. It’ll cheer her up!”

He admired himself a bit longer before taking the bracelet off. He turned to watch Kurogane sleep once more but was getting impatient. What if he was asleep when he woke up? That would be no good.

Fai sighed and put up his hair. He would just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 3

Kurogane heard the distant singing in his dreams. He wondered if it was his mother calling him home. He didn’t feel as light or airy as he’d assume death would feel. Instead, his limbs were heavy against fur.

Fur? Well. At least he was warm. Kurogane began to hear a crackling fire and the singing grew closer. Why was there fire? Was he damned?

Kurogane did his best to force his eyes open. The light glinted off the walls of the damp cave. He could smell the humidity in the air as he shifted to see more.

Before he could find the singer, the voice stopped, “Oh, you’re awake.”

Fai looked at his confused face and moved closer, “Good morning, I’m right here Human.”

Kurogane eventually made eye contact and mumbled, “Human?” What was the creature if not human as well?

“Yes, human. You are human, right?”

“What are you?” he was beginning to regain his senses and moved away from the approaching… thing.

“Ah, I see. I’m Mer,” Fai smiled brightly. “Legs,” he replied simply.

“Yes... half-Mer,” Fai corrected.

“Ah,” Kurogane said and scooted closer to the wall. The pelt keeping him warm slipped down his bare chest.

Fai let his gaze wander lower, letting Kurogane know his state of undress. The pirate was still a sight to behold, but the tensing of his abs helped his look substantially. However, any hope of the pelt coming off completely was lost and he pulled it back up.

“Where are my clothes?” Kurogane growled.

“Ripped,” Fai said absently, not mentioning the replacements he bought.

“Wha- ok. Why am I here?”

“You don’t remember?”

Kurogane rubbed his temple, already getting a headache from the flighty mer, “I was drowning. Why didn’t you leave me on a beach?”

Fai chuckled, “Clearly I liked what I saw. Ah, but don’t fear. While I have been called a man eater, human is not in my diet. Most of the time.” He left it off with a toothy grin.

“Great. I need clothes.”

“You sure?”

“Listen Mer-”

“Fai.”

“Fai?”

He smiled, “My name. It isn’t ‘Mer,’ it’s Fai.”

“Fine then, Fai. Get me some clothes.”

“You’re supposed to give me yours.”

Kurogane closed his eyes and took a large breath in, “Clearly I already did.”

Fai could barely answer through his laughter, “Your- hehe- your name!”

Kurogane’s ears grew warmer and warmer, not only for being made a fool of, but also for the sweet sounds, “Kurogane.”

“Hmmm, Kuro-chan then,” Fai held up his finger before Kurogane could erupt, “I bought clothes for you while you slept. They’re dry by the fire. I put some fish on to cook as well. Happy?”

“Hmph... thanks,” Kurogane quieted down and went over to the fire.

He didn’t mind being naked in front of others, but he could feel Fai staring at him from behind. Kurogane quickly put on the pants and tended to the fish over the fire, “Where are we?”

“My temporary home. Sorry it’s a little damp. I can’t be away from water too long,” he admitted to sat next to the fire, “So, mister Sailor, what were you doing in the water?”

Kurogane didn’t particularly want to answer but couldn’t find a decent reason not to. Fai had done a lot to keep him alive. The least he could do was hold a conversation.

“A crewmate fell in. I pulled him out.”

“Wooo, how heroic! I’m glad I was there. It’s a shame to lose a good man,” he commented and took a bit out of one of the cooked fishes. It wasn’t entirely done, but he could eat it raw if he wanted. Fai figured half cooked would make Kurogane less disgusted.

Kurogane watched him closely but didn’t comment on either topic. He didn’t think himself a hero for nearly drowning himself. Once again, his saving grace was a random mer, only this time he seemed to be captured.

Fai watched him char the fish before pulling them off, “What do you do on the ship?”

“Captain,” he mumbled between bites. Kurogane was hungrier than he thought, “How long was I out?”

“A day and a half, Captain Kuro-chu,” Fai saluted with the skewer hanging out his mouth, “I imagine they haven’t moved too far at this point, but you should stay put for a few days.”

“A few days? No. I need to get back to them today,” Kurogane argued and glanced around the cave, “How do I leave.”

Fai sighed and pointed, “That pool leads to an underwater system that eventually leaves you off in the sea. You’ll never make it with your lungs.”

Kurogane stopped chewing, “How did I make it the first time?”

“Mouth to mouth. I gave you air,” he explained quickly.

“So, do it again.”

“Take me on a date first!” Fai faked a stricken looked, “Honestly, you need to learn how to woo before you ask for a kiss. I’m not swayed with coin.”

Kurogane clenched his fist and glared, “I’m not playing with you any longer. I have a crew to run.”

“And you have an exhausted and worn body to protect,” Fai said seriously, “You do need to rest, and your crew will be fine without you.”

Kurogane eyed him from the other side of the fire, “Why do you care?”

“I have effort put into keeping you alive, and I have needs too,” Fai pulled his hair over his shoulder and began to braid it.”

“Ulterior motives,” Kurogane grumbled and finished his food.

“Your point being? I only want some fun,” Fai batted his eyelashes.

“Hmph, that all?” Kurogane smirked at the mer. He was willing to spend the day shacked up with Fai so long as it led to him being able to leave. He’d probably be okay with staying multiple days.

Fai blushed lightly at the sudden turn in his tone. He wasn’t expecting it to be so simple, “Yes, that’s all. Has the sea left you that in need?”

“Left you the same way,” he pointed out and motioned him closer, “I’m not a patient man.”

“No, you are not,” Fai agreed and climbed on top of him and gave his lips a gentle peck, “Maybe we should wait a bit for your body to heal some.”

“I’m leaving once I’m rested. Just shut up and enjoy it while you can.”

“Well, as long as I have permission,” Fai smiled, glad how easy this was. He crawled over to Kurogane and climbed in his lap.

Kurogane gave the mer a once over, “You’re a man.”

“Is that a problem?” Fai moved closer, his hair cascading over his shoulders.

“Depends on how you want this to go. Nothing’s going inside me,” Kurogane settled his hands and Fai’s ass.

“Really? A dominant captain?” Fai faux gasped, “Lucky for you I enjoy a good ride.” He grinned and pecked at Kurogane’s lips.

Kurogane didn’t let Fai pull away. He captured Fai’s lip in his teeth and ravaged his mouth. 

Fai usually liked to take things slower, but he had a very eager puppy to please. The kiss left him out of breath and he had to pull away. This didn’t stop Kurogane as he moved down to Fai’s neck.

“You… hah… Move very fast,” Fai ran his fingers through the back of Kurogane’s hair.

“I don’t like wasting time,” he mumbled over Fai’s collarbone. 

Fai chuckled and pulled Kurogane’s hair to make their eyes meet. He didn’t need to say any at all, but wanted to see his red eyes filled with heat. He grinned and kissed 

Kurogane’s forehead, “You put your trousers on too soon.”

Fai stood up and dropped his robes to the ground and walked over to his bed. He looked over his shoulder to see that Kurogane hadn’t moved. “Don’t just gawk, captain, undress and get over here.”

Kurogane stood up too quickly and stripped even quicker. As soon as he approached, Fai pushed him down and got back on top of him.

Fai reached behind him to stroke Kurogane’s shaft, “You’ve been with a man before, yes?”

“Yes.”

Fai let the hardening cock go and brought Kurogane’s fingers to his mouth. He sucked and lulled his tongue around them. After removing them, he smiled, “I assume you know where to go from here?”

Kurogane got ahold of himself and slid his slick fingers to Fai’s hole. He stuck both fingers in and scissored to test the waters. 

Fai moaned quietly and looked down at Kurogane, “You do know. I’m glad.”

“I’m not a liar,” Kurogane smirked and moved them deeper.

Fai gripped the captain’s shoulders and bent over him, letting his hair drape over them like a curtain. He let a sigh out and met Kurogane’s proud eyes, “D-don’t get cocky.”

“That’s exactly what I plan to do.”

Fai rolled his eyes, “Very funny.”

“You didn’t enjoy it?”

He couldn’t stop his mouth from turning up, “Maybe a little bit.”

Fai rolled his hips in rhythm to Kurogane’s fingers, “I think I’m okay.”

The captain pulled his fingers out just to have his hand pinned down, “Don’t worry, I’ll take it form here. Only because you’ve been such a good boy~”

Fai shimmied his hips back and sat straight down on his shaft. He knew it would hurt, but he didn’t want to wait longer. Keeping his hands over Kurogane’s, he waited for the pain to abate. 

“Fuck… Fai… you okay?” Kurogane breathed out.

He only nodded, not trusting his voice. Instead, he began to bounce himself on the cock.

Fai released Kurogane’s arms and let his own roam over the other’s chest. His scarred skin grew taut over his abs. It told stories of his travels and the dangers he survived. Fai smiled and ground down harder.

They moved in tandem with each other, letting them know how practiced they were. The experience was intimate, but short lived. 

Fai knew Kurogane was getting close when he reached out and started pumping Fai. Fai tightened at the feeling and gasped out. It only took a few strokes to send him over the edge, Kurogane following a moment later.

Fai buckled over a laid on top of Kurogane for a long while. He let silence reign and cuddled up closer, finally pulling Kurogane out of him.

They both enjoyed the very good days that followed, but they couldn’t last forever. As soon as Kurogane felt completely healed, he brought up the topic again.

“Oi, I’m more than ready to go. Take me to shore,” he grunted as Fai hauled himself out of the water.

Kurogane had seen his mer-form a few times and found that he was attractive regardless of it.

Fai faced away from him to wring out his hair, “I can’t do that.”

“No? Why?”

“I’d rather have you here! You’re a lot of fun, you know.”

Kurogane crossed his arms, “I don’t care how much ‘fun’ I am, I have a crew to return to.”

“Not my fault you almost drowned,” Fai quipped over his shoulder and started braiding his hair once more, “Shoulda held on tighter if you didn’t want to spend your days with a   
mer.”

“Half-mer, big difference,” Kurogane sighed. He was starting to think Fai was also half fae, making him even more annoying to deal with.

“Only to you. Makes no difference to me whether I eat human or fish.”

“We’re getting off track. Take me to my ship… please.”

“You must be desperate if you’re asking so nicely,” Fai chuckled, “However, you have nothing to offer me. I like you here, so why would I ruin that? Hmm?”

Kurogane leaned against the damp wall to think. He could fill this place with gold but that’s not what Fai wanted. Fai wanted him, and in all honesty, he had enjoyed his ‘recovery’ time. Being on the seas alone much of the time left him pent up more than the captain liked to admit.

“My ship,” he mumbled.

“You’re ship? Do you honestly expect me to-“

“Passage on my ship,” he clarified, “You can stay on my ship with me. Use it as a home while you explore foreign waters. Deal?”

Fai blinked at the outstretched hand, “Are you sure? Mers are bad luck for sailors, right?”

“Are you going to try and sink us?”

“It’s not my intention.”

“Then there isn’t a problem.”

“You really… Your crew can’t know I grow legs. I won’t become even more of a spectacle.”

“Fine. Just get me back to my crew.”

Fai finally shook his hand and pulled him into the water. It was the only way in or out of his cave. While he could have given warning, Fai much more enjoyed Kurogane’s glare. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Fai cooed to him, “I can only guide you underwater. I’ll make sure you stay alive.”

Fai held Kurogane’s hand tight and swam as fast as he could out the cave system and towards the closest port. He kissed breath into Kurogane’s lungs when he needed to, but didn’t need to do it for long. His crew had assumed Kurogane dead and sought land to regroup. Not that the captain knew any of that… yet.

Fai dropped him off near shore, “I’ll be by the ship when you get back. Don’t forget about me, or you will regret it.”

Kurogane started to swim towards the beach, “I won’t. Swear to the Moon.”


	5. Chapter 4

Kurogane tried not to think about explaining his new clothes, how he got them, or why they were wet. He didn’t want to talk about where he had been or what saved him either.   
The time he wasted having fun would always stay a secret. It was all too complicated.

So, when he found his crew toasting in honor of their “fallen” captain, he elected to simply down an ale of his own while he was battered with questions.

“Men, I am not going to explain it here. First I need to know the damage to my ship,” he said.

“Captain!” they acknowledged and listed off the damages. It wasn’t as extensive as he assumed, but it would still cost a bit to repair it all.

“Are repairs underway?” he glanced at several shaking heads, “Then get them going. This isn’t a friendly port.” After looking around, he asked, “Where’s the boy?”

“On the ship, Captain. Said he’d rather not leave.”

“Hmph, I’m heading back. Find workmen and resupply. We’re leaving as soon as we can.”

He left a few coins on the counter, presents from Fai, and left the tavern. It was a short but tense walk to the docks. Kurogane knew he had to hide his identity and the sun beating down made it hard to stay in shadows. Eventually, he found himself climbing onto his ship.

As was the theme of his new life, he did not find what he had expected. Instead of a grieving child, he found Syaoran idly chatting with a near manic merman. The boy only noticed Kurogane had come aboard when Fai waved to him from his tub.

“Yoo hoo Kuro-chan~”

“Captain!” Syaoran shot up, “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

Kurogane looked between the two, “I am… but why did you hoist a mer onto this ship?”

“Huh? Er…” Syaoran’s face sunk.

Fai laughed and splashed some water towards the two, “I charmed him. No sailor in their right mind would let a mer on their ship. Right, Captain?”

Kurogane glared, “Don’t test me. Do something like that again and I’ll personally throw you off.”

“Oh, what a surprise,” Fai lowered in his tub, “A pirate going back on his word. I’ll just have to behave myself then.”

“Good. Then I won’t have to go back on my word,” Kurogane sighed, “Kid, you already met him, but this is the creature who pulled me from the water. In return, I’m letting him   
come and go as he pleases. When I’m too busy, you’ll take care of him.”

Syaoran nodded slowly, “Aye… I’m sorry I-”

“Don’t. It’s not your fault.”

Syaoran bit his lip and looked back to Fai, “Okay. Will you introduce him to the crew?”

“I kinda have too, but they’re finding someone to repair the ship. Can’t have them seeing him. He can stay in my cabin.” He thought for a bit, “We’ll have to dump the water out. I’ll carry him and come back to help dump it. We can refill it later.”

Syaoran nodded, “Alright.”

“Not alright!” Fai squealed, “Where do you plan to put me in the meantime? I can’t survive without water for long!”

Kurogane shrugged, “You’ll go on my bed. A few minutes won’t kill you.”

“Oh sure, a few minutes to dump it and move, but what about refilling? That will take ages!”

“It didn’t take ages the first time,” Kurogane mumbled.

Fai opened his mouth to talk back, but didn’t have a good retort, “Fine.”

He held out his arms and waited for Kurogane to lift him out of the water. Kurogane quirked his brow at the motion. He had said he would carry him but knowing the mer had legs made the situation irritating.

Still, the captain had promised to keep it a secret. He scooped Fai out of the tub in one motion.

“Take a look around as I walk. I’m not going to cart you everywhere.”

“You’re so mean!” Fai pouted and turned to Syaoran, “Save me from the mean old man!”

Fai watched Syaoran wave after him and begin his chore as he was carried inside. The ship was nicer than he’d imagine a pirate’s ship to be. While sparsely decorate, the woodwork was exquisite.

“This is too nice to be your ship. You stole it, right?”

“Wrong. It was passed down to me,” Kurogane said and fiddled with the door until it opened.

“Then it’s older than it looks. You maintain it well,” Fai complimented.

“It still needs repairs from that storm,” he said and set Fai on the bed.

The mer flipped his tail and laid back on the sheets, “You could get a better bed, you know.”

“You won’t be using it, so don’t complain.”

“I won’t be?!” he sat up quickly, “I was under the impression that you also wanted to let loose a bit.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes, “We did ‘let loose.’ Now you’re here because we have a deal.”

“Can I add ‘and sleep with me’ or is it too late?”

“We’ll see. Right now, I need to help the kid so you don’t dry out.”

With that, Kurogane left Fai to his own devices. Fai couldn’t help but think it was a poor decision on his part, but so be it. He struggled his way over to the captain’s desk, not wanting to accidently show any of Kurogane’s crew his legs.

The desk was neat and organized with a few coins and knick-knacks to the side. He picked a particularly shiny one up. It was a fine silver tube that looked almost like a telescope. It was too tiny to be of any practical use, but Fai took a look through it anyway.

Instead of the other side of the room, Fai saw a myriad of colors. He gasped and shift the treasure. With each turn, the colors changed shapes, making Fai’s jaw drop further and further.

He leaned back in the now damp chair and kept turning it slowly until Kurogane’s voice brought him to his senses.

“What- How did you get over there?!”

Fai brought the tiny thing away from his eye, “My arms, Kuro-dear. They’re quite strong.”

“What are you playing with?”

“Treasure! Look at this! You see colors through it!” Fai held it up like a child who opened their first present.

“Yes, it’s a kaleidoscope. It’s just a toy,” Kurogane waved it off.

Fai gasped in return and held it close, “How can you call it a toy?! It’s beautiful… Can I borrow it?”

“Sure,” Kurogane scooped him up and put him in the tub, “Stay here. Don’t flood my cabin.”

Fai saluted him, “Aye! Need help filling my cage, Captain?”

Kurogane regret ever allowing him onto his ship in that moment. He didn’t bother to answer. Instead, he handed Syaoran a bucket, “How did you fill this thing up so fast before?”

“He helped, Captain. He said, ‘the water listens.’”

Kurogane quirked a brow, “Alright, do it again.”

Fai shrunk into the empty tub, “Uh, I would love to… but it’s much easier to do with room. It listens to me, but I can’t just will it through a porthole.”

“Of course you can’t,” Kurogane rolled his shoulders, “Let’s get this done before he dies.”

Kurogane walked out of the cabin before Syaoran could answer. It took them plenty of time, but when the majority of the crew had returned, the tub was filled well enough. Kurogane sent Syaoran to rest while he worked with the workmen to get patched up.


	6. Chapter 5

It took them another two days to set sail, three more for the rest last of the crew to hear about Fai. He had visitors every day for a week following, until Kurogane forced the crew out and banned the visits altogether.

Syaoran became Fai’s caretaker during the day, while Kurogane promised to stay by him at night. It wasn’t an odd sight to find Fai laying on top of Kurogane before they sleep. The crew just accepted this fact. Fai had already befriended most of them, so it wasn’t odd that he simply found his place in the crew.

Kurogane had mostly enjoyed the company, but was noticing a glaring character flaw in his mer. Still it took him months to finally confront him.

“Fai, do you know the definition of ‘borrow?’”

“Yes! It means to temporarily take and use something,” Fai hummed as he brushed out his hair with Kurogane’s brush.

“Yes, temporarily was the keyword,” he reminded.

“Well, I can’t give this back yet. I’m clearly still using it.”

“Fine, what about the necklace from last week?”

“The ruby one? Still using it,” he flicked up the end of his tail, showing the necklace ornamenting it, “It looks pretty, doesn’t it?”

“Very, but I’m selling it.”

“Selling?” Fai sloshed water onto the floor with the force of his tail breaching the water, “But I want to keep using it.”

“It’s not your decision. Same with the rest of the things you’re hoarding.”

“I am not hoarding-”

“Opal headpiece.”

“Well I don’t wear it every day but-”

“Jeweled goblet.”

“I don’t have another cup!”

“Fourteen different rings.”

“You really counted?”

“You can’t even wear them, you have webbed fingers.”

Fai held up his hand, “Hold on, have you kept a catalogue of everything I’ve borrowed?”

“Yes, and you don’t borrow. You take. It’s dipping into profits and somehow I can’t find anything you aren’t wearing,” Kurogane tried to explain.

“You’ll get them all back when I’m done with them.”

Kurogane heaving a sigh, “I’ll trade you then. I’ll pick something out, specifically for you. Just give me back the rings, which you can’t use anyway.”

“A gift for me?” Fai smiled softly to himself and touched his lips in thought.

“A gift, from me to you,” Kurogane promised.

“It has to be worth it for me.”

Kurogane opened a drawer on his desk and pull a simple chain out. From what Fai could see, it wasn’t a bracelet or a necklace. One end of the chain had two gold beads and a thin ring hung a third of the way down. At the other end, a teardrop diamond was attached.

“What is it?” Fai asked, less than impressed.

“An earring,” he took one bead off to reveal the post, “This goes in the top of your ear and the ring goes in the bottom.”

“In? As in through?” Fai covered his ears, “That’s going to hurt me!”

“Only a little bit, and it’s something you can keep forever. Once it’s in, you can’t take it out.”

“Never?” Fai perked up at the thought, “It’s just stuck there?”

“Why is that a selling point?”

He pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the tub, “Don’t question it, you just made yourself a deal! Put it in!”

Kurogane nodded, “Alright, give me a minute. I have to clean it or you’ll get an infection.”

Fai watched him put the post and ring over his candle. He had no idea how that cleaned anything, but it didn’t take Kurogane long to finish. He brought the earring back over.

Fai eyed him suspiciously, “Is it still hot?”

“No,” Kurogane touched it to his skin to prove so, “This is going to sting.”

He started with the top portion. Fai winced as it stabbed through, but Kurogane had it sealed off quickly. The hoop was a bit trickier to place, but it was sealed together soon after.

Kurogane wouldn’t let Fai look in the mirror until he had cleaned up the blood. It hadn’t occurred to Fai that it would make him bleed at all. The sacrifice was worth it once he got ahold of a mirror.

“It looks pretty, right?” he asked Kurogane.

He nodded, “Beautiful.”

Fai turned to him a smiled genuinely, “I love it, thank you.”

Kurogane watched him bask in the mirror, glowing over the simplest piece of jewelry he had ever received. Somehow, it suited him just fine. So much so that Kurogane forgot why he gave it to him in the first place.

Fai turned around and held out his hands to Kurogane. The captain picked him up and brought him to bed.

“Kuro-chu… were you referring to the earring or me?”

“Shut up,” Kurogane loomed over the mer and kissed him.

Fai couldn’t laugh like he wanted to, but he grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s back.

“Ne, when are we heading into port? I want to stretch my legs.”

“Not soon enough. We’re a few days away,” Kurogane said and rolled off of Fai.

“We need a lock for your door. Your crew meander’s in here too much,” Fai puffed out his cheeks.

“They’re just doing their jobs.”

“You get annoyed too,” Fai pulled him closer, “Life is just unfair.”

They both fell into silence and enjoyed each other’s company. They had almost fallen asleep when Fai bolted upright.

“Kuro!”

Kurogane ran his fingers through his own hair, “What? What’s wrong?” He glanced out the window and jumped out of the bed, “Where did it comes from?!”

Dark clouds built up around the ship. He hadn’t been asleep, so where did the storm comes from?

“Fai, back in the tub. I’ve got work to do.”

“Wait! Kuro! You can’t, it’s-” the door slammed shut, Fai still reaching in its direction.


	7. Chapter 6

The storm came out of nowhere. Fai hadn’t even warned him of it this time. With how fast the skies darkened, Kurogane could only think of one thing; it wasn’t a natural storm.

Securing the sails was impossible with the wind, and the torrential downpour just added to the water level, already rising due to waves. Kurogane was looking for anyway out before the ship sunk. He prayed to the moon for some indication of what to do.

However, it wasn’t the moon’s light that shown through the clouds. It was a sinister darkness that poured through them and landed on the deck.

Kurogane left his position at the wheel and jumped down, “Get away from it men! Don’t go near it!”

“I am not an ‘it’ boy.”

Kurogane shuddered back as the mass formed into a man, “I am here for what is mine.”

“I don’t recall taking anything from you,” Kurogane lowered his stance.

The tall man grinned ear to ear, “Perhaps you made a mistake, perhaps it was purposeful. Either way I will have it back.”

“I’m still not sure what I took.”

“Unfortunate, really,” he lifted his hand and a bolt crashed into the mast. It toppled over the ship and splintered part of the deck. The entire ship swayed violently.

“What the fuck was that!”

“Give it back to me. The next shot will be… disastrous.”

Kurogane glared at the man and unsheathed his sword. With the threat, the god raised his hand once more.

“STOP!”

Kurogane looked behind him and saw Fai on two feet. It wasn’t something he ever thought his crew would see, but the ultimate confusion came from his icy gaze. It wasn’t pointed at the intruder, it was pointed at him. “Fai…?”

“Enough of this, Reed. I’m more than ready to go home. Did you really need to go through these theatrics?”

It hit Kurogane like a brick. Fei Wang Reed was on his ship, demanding to take Fai. The ruler of the damned was after a mer he let on his ship.

“I thought you liked drama, Pet. Brought you excitement, I believe you said?” Fei Wang replied, thin smirk set on his face.

Fai sighed, “I was fulfilling a bargain. You have no need to attack him.” He stepped closer to the man.

“Fai! What are you doing?! That bastard just took out the mast!”

Fai whipped around in anger, “Do not speak to my master that way! Mortals must learn to respect the gods. Your debt is clear. It’d be best if you simply forgot about this time.” He attached himself to the god, “Let’s go… Please.”

Fei Wang gripped Fai before they both disappeared into the storm.


	8. Chapter 7

They left Kurogane and his crew with massive damages to contend with. Thankfully, the storm let up as soon as they disappeared. The waters calmed just a quickly, Kurogane couldn’t find it in himself to be calm.

No one knew how to react to the situation. The crew turned to their shell-shocked captain, who merely stood stock still. He was waiting for something, anything, to make this easy.

Syaoran approached him carefully, “Captain?”

Kurogane snapped his attention to the boy. Sucking in a breath, he sheathed his sword and took in the damage to his ship. With a curse, he came to terms with the fact they were stranded.

“Start with clearing as much as you can. If you can get rid of it, do so. We’re going to have to pull the ship to port.”

He left the deck right after in favor of collecting himself in his cabin. It didn’t take long for Syaoran to make his way down as well. Kurogane didn’t look up when he came in.

“Why wouldn’t he have mentioned this sooner?” Kurogane growled shortly after.

“He must have had his reasons. Mortals and Gods shouldn’t mix like this. Their world is entirely different after all,” Syaoran tried to calm him.

“Right. And letting me know a ruler of the dead would be searching high and low for him wasn’t something I needed to know? I put the entire crew in danger!”

“That isn’t your fault. No one could blame you for things you didn’t know.”

Kurogane looked up to see Syaoran’s guilty expression, “Tell that to yourself. Unlike you, I have to take responsibility for everything that goes wrong.” Kurogane put his head in his hands, “I just can’t understand why he would go back. That god called him a ‘pet.’ Does he really think I’m a moron? That I wouldn’t understand he was running away?”

“I don’t think that’s… No. That isn’t why he kept quiet. As long as you’re in the dark, you’re protected.”

“That’s a parent’s mentality towards a child,” Kurogane glared through his fingers.

“We’re much younger than him.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“…”

Kurogane looked up when he received no response. Syaoran was looking wide eyed over his head. What looked like a flying orange rodent was holding onto a feather. As cute as its form was, it looked very peeved.

“What the hell?!”

Syaoran let out a breath, “Kero, this is the worst possible time you could have come.”

The rodent huffed, “S’not up to me, Brat! Sakura says it’s an emergency!”

Syaoran held his hand out and took the feather. It disappeared into his chest. “She… WHAT?! We can’t interfere like that!” he argued after a moment of silence, “The princess has to know that. Was she paid?”

Kurogane sat, baffled at the new side of the kid he was witnessing. The two went back and forth in an almost practiced way. It took Kurogane a few minutes to gain his composure once more.

“What is going on here?!”

They both stopped yelling and the weird creature stuck out its tongue and disappeared. Syaoran was left to glare at the spot he had been floating.

Kurogane met his eyes and sighed, “Kid… Fai never charmed you, did he?”

The kid settled down and knelt on the floor in front of Kurogane, “No. He is good friend to the princess.”

“Princess?”

Syaoran nodded, “Yes… Princess Sakura. She’s… I serve her first and foremost. I’m on this ship because she ordered it of me.”

“Sakura… as in the Princess Goddess of foresight and luck?” Kurogane thought that explained a lot.

“Yes… Who you just saw was Cerberus, one of her two messengers. She’s seen something. Something she wants to avoid.”

“What do you have to do?”

Syaoran lowered his gaze, “I need to ask you something. If you had the chance to find Fai, would you take it?”

“Instantly.”

“Good. You’ll pay when you return,” Syaoran jumped up. He pulled a sword from his palm and aimed it at Kurogane, “Stay still.”

Syaoran spoke a foreign language and Kurogane shielded his eyes from the light. The world melted in front of him.

Kurogane was taken to the underworld. He knew several gods ruled over the area, but never imagined they would have renovated it to be so… peaceful. He was warped straight to Fai’s own room in Reed’s home. It was mostly filled with water, but he was standing on an island with a bed and dresser. Nothing but magic held the water in place and Kurogane assumed Fai was free to pass from the water in his room to the dry part of the mansion. 

“What would you have done differently? If they fought, he would have died. I wouldn’t have survived that,” he spoke towards the moon.

Kurogane turned towards the voice and let his eyes adjust to the light of the moon. At the sight of healing lash marks, he tried to move but was stuck in place, unable to even speak.

“I do believe in you, but a human against death… Your protection would not have saved him,” he continued and thumbed the pendent around his neck, “No, I won’t bring him any more trouble. It’s not worth it.”

Kurogane bristled and clenched his fists. What exactly wasn’t worth it? He would have killed a god for Fai!

“What? He’s…” Fai sighed and looked down, “Then, would this be enough?” He held up a bottle. “I know that! But they’ll all die like that! It wouldn’t be enough if I didn’t care about it… Tomoyo, I beg of you! Bring them to safety!” Fai bowed his head and lifted the bottle to the sky. The moonlight warped around it just before it disappeared. Fai brought his hands close to his chest as the light faded.

Kurogane couldn’t see it, but he heard a small sob. He needed to do something about this. Something to bring him back. Allowed to look around, Kurogane saw the majority of his missing things scattered around the room and smirked. Two could play this game.

He grabbed Fai’s hairbrush and asked to be taken away. Just before he faded away, he swore he heard a woman giggling.

Kurogane opened his eyes, once again in his cabin.

“What happened?” Syaoran asked.

“I’ve got a plan. Can you send me back more than once?”

“Well, yes, but you have to pay each time.”

“What does it cost? I have plenty of gold.”

“Gold is nearly worthless to you.”

“Nothing I could give you is a difficult choice. Just take what you need,” Kurogane sat down and set the hair brush aside.

“Is that Fai’s?” Syaoran pointed at it, an idea forming.

“Yes, it’s not mine to give away.”

“No… but I think I know a way to make this work. Do you know what Fai is?”

“Half Mer,” he answered quickly, “I’m guessing his other half is something longer lived.”

“Half God. He’s the product of the God King and a mermaid. Actually, he was a twin.”

“The Unhappy Twins,” Kurogane muttered.

“What?”

“It’s a legend. The Unhappy Twins who the God King wanted dead. Ashura took one in and raised him under the God King’s nose.”

“Until he found out the one survived,” Syaoran added.

“You’re joking. That was just a myth.”

“It’s reality. Once he found out about the betrayal, the God King sentenced him to death once more. However, Fei Wang Reed mentioned that it would be a shame to kill him and offered to keep him in the underworld instead. Fai became his pet and was always denied Godhood.”

“How can you deny Godhood?”

“That’s not the right question…”

“What is?!”

“That’s what you need to pay for, and it’s going to cost you your devotion to the moon.”


	9. Chapter 8

Fai was beginning to get antsy. Things had been disappearing for over a week now. It would be easy to get replacements, but he refused to ask Reed for anything.

He first noticed his brush gone but used his fingers instead. Then, one of his favorite hair ornaments went missing. Soon his chest looked barren. Now, even the things he had taken from Kurogane were missing. He tried his best to hide the rest of his belongings, but his precious kaleidoscope had already gone missing that day.

“Maybe I should ask for some protection?” Fai said to himself.

“Protection from what?”

Fai jumped off the side of his bed and whirled around, “Kurogane?!”

Kurogane shook his head, “You know, it feels weird to hear you call me by my name.”

“That- How did you get here?” Fai quieted himself and moved closer, “It’s dangerous here! You need to leave.”

Kurogane grabbed Fai’s hands, “I came here for you and I’m not leaving without you.”

“You have to! If he finds you here-”

“Come with me,” he interrupted, “You don’t deserve to be locked in here like this. The ocean suits you far better.”

Fai winced at his touch, “How did you even get here?”

“Doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we are leaving together.”

“He’ll only find us again and kill you.”

“He won’t be able to kill us. I found a loophole… sort of.”

“You found it? Kuro-rin, what did you do?”

The world shifted around them and Fai instinctually held onto Kurogane. They were both ported to the main part of the mansion. Face to face with Reed, Kurogane pushed Fai behind him and held out his sword.

“Brave, but the moon’s light cannot reach here,” Reed grinned and stepped forward, “Unless you plan to stay for good? That wouldn’t be a very pleasant outcome.”

“Kuro… please go home,” Fai whispered behind him.

Kurogane tightened his hold on his sword, “Fai, I’m going to need you to trust me. We’re going to be fine.” He glanced back and gave a swift nod. “Reed. You can’t keep him here any longer. Gods are entitled to their own residence.”

“Yes, gods are. But this creature is not a god. He has no such entitlements.”

“Yeah, I heard he was denied, but that’s not the only way to receive Godhood, is it?” Kurogane sheathed his sword.

“What?” Fai gasped, “What are you talking about?”

Reed stayed silent as Kurogane straightened out.

“Fai,” Kurogane knelt down in front of him, “My allegiance is to you, God of the North Sea. I ask for protection from rough waters and way back to my ship. In return, I offer my home to you once more.”

“Kuro-chu I can’t…” Fai began, but he felt something well up in him. This wasn’t a bargain just in words, it was the real thing. More importantly, he had the power to fulfill it.

Fai’s face lit up in joy, “I-I accept! Oh Kuro-puu, I accept everything!” He tackled the pirate to the ground and kissed him, “I’m a god! How did you pull this off?”

Kurogane hugged him, but looked back at Reed, “He’s a lesser god, but a god nonetheless. You have no power to keep him.”

Fei Wang continued to glare at the two, “You’ve meddled quite a bit, and you’re not the only one. Happiness is a fleeting thing, enjoy it while you’re able.”

With a snap of his fingers, the magic holding back the water of Fai’s room broke. The whole area became flooded. The power he now had was new to Fai, so he held on to Kurogane and tried his best to will them elsewhere. They were soaked through when they appeared on the deck of Kurogane’s half repaired ship. A bubble of water appeared with them and sloshed over the deck. It was not the smoothest exit, but Fai had much to learn from here on out.

Fai looked at Kurogane under him and hugged him tightly, “You’re crazy! How did you ever think this up?”

Kurogane had the wind knocked out of him and didn’t have the capacity to answer. Lucky him, Fai didn’t leave him much room.

“You’re insane! No one could ever believe this. Yet I’m free and you’re still here,” Fai clutched him harder.

“Fai!” Kurogane croaked out, “Let me breath.”

The new god pulled away and helped him up, “Sorry! I just don’t know what to do with myself right now.”

Kurogane slung an arm around Fai, “Take in the fresh air. This sea is yours.”

Fai opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He took a deep breath in and leaned back into Kurogane. “You know, Tomoyo will be sad to lose a follower like you.”

“Hmph, I think we’re all happier with you like this,” Kurogane smiled into his hair.

They were taken out of their afterglow when the crew started to whistle and holler at them. Fai blushed harshly, but Kurogane gave them a toothy grin and raised his fist in victory.

He stood them both up and addressed all his men, “The world isn’t ready for us yet, but we’ll show them what the Ship of the North Sea can do! We have nothing to fear now. This ship is home to a God! Let’s get these repairs finished up, there’s work to be done!”


	10. Epilogue

“Kuro-chan~” Fai called from his usual spot, perched on the railing to the side of the wheel. He was idley looking through his kaleidoscope, instead of the horizon.

“Nn?”

“There’s a port town not too far from here. We should dock and eat dinner at a tavern,” he smiled back and kicked his feet back and forth.

“Why is that,” Kurogane questioned, knowing full well Fai had given him an order and not a suggestion.

“I want to,” was the only answer he got.

“You know, Fai,” Kurogane side eyed him, “I think you’ve become too spoiled.”

“There’s no such thing.”

“You act like a rich child.”

“I act like a god,” Fai corrected with a laugh.

“You’re not wrong…” Kurogane agreed.

He thought back on the last month. The ship itself had to have a new mast installed. After that, Syaoran returned to his princess. He had mentioned his job being completed, but he showed back up only a week later. Kurogane decided that he didn’t want to know what more he was sent to do.

Fai had requested several upgrades be added to ‘his’ ship. The bed was the first thing to be traded out, followed by a vanity being built in. He had very quickly made the vessel his home with new decorations and a handmade Jolly Roger with his sigil embroidered into it.

Now, Fai made requests nearly every day. As he turned towards land, Kurogane thought to himself that one day it would get annoying. One day, perhaps.


End file.
